Unstoppable
by Immortal Goddess1
Summary: [[FINISHED]] One night Draco and Ginny had a certain incident at the lake. But leaving the business undone with Draco is probably the biggest mistake she made in her life. No way Draco’s gonna let her get away without finishing this affair. UPDATED!
1. My big mistake

Unstoppable  

**Summary****: **One night Draco and Ginny had a certain incident at the lake. But leaving the business undone with Draco is probably the biggest mistake she made in her life. No way Draco's gonna let her get away without finishing this affair.

***

Ok, so I was in a bad mood.  

And I knew it was wrong to post one page of Ron's diary where he wrote all about the incident where he '_accidentally'_ kissed Luna Lovegood.

But did he _really_ have to hide my most-priced possession in the Quidditch Field?

Who wouldn't feel furious and enraged with that kind of annoying 6th grade brother?

Ok, so they thought that it _is _my most-priced possession but truth be told, it wasn't exactly _that _valuable to me. Inside was a collection full of sappy, foolishly romantic letters from my boyfriend, the boy-who-had-to-fucking-live, Harry Potter. [Who else?]

Don't get me wrong, Harry's a great guy, but he's not a great _boyfriend_. He was sweet, loyal and understanding but sometimes… well, sometimes he's too sappy and dramatic. I am _not _the type of a girl who likes romantic shit, being an only girl in a big family. Anyway, Harry's always suspicious and jealous whenever I am with my guy friends and believe me it could get pretty darn annoying.

As I was saying, I have to get that so-called most-valuable possession of mine or else Harry would whine and demand why I lost it. And I don't want it to happen. _Again._

~

I kept walking until I reached the lake. I was getting extremely tired and my feet were throbbing with the spiked grass poking it. The wind blew quietly into the atmosphere as I shivered slightly. I pressed my little robe closer, rubbing both of my hands from keeping it numb.

I knew it was getting late but I had gone too far to turn back now. I'm stuck and I might as well find that damn thing and go back to the castle, giving myself a mental note to give Ron a major wedgie before going back to bed and falling into a deep slumber.

But before I knew it, I fell hard on the ground, tripping over some stupid rock. I scowled furiously. I was definitely not in the mood for this.

 "Damn it! You _stupid, idiotic_ rock!" I shouted feverishly. I know, I know. It was pretty immature of me, being a 5th grader but, hell, I'm tired and I wanna go back to sleep!

I heard a soft chuckle behind me. "Talking to a stupid, idiotic rock? How utterly amusing." A husky voice drawled. 

I turned around and had to keep myself from blushing from discomfiture and astonishment. It was Draco Malfoy, leaning against the big tree, looking _extremely _hot. There were strands of his soft, white-blonde hair that was falling perfectly in his gray eyes who was piercing penetratingly into mine. 

I scowled up at him. "Shut up, you git."

Draco frowned in mock confusion. "Are you talking to the rock or are you talking to _me_?"

"Funny." I mumbled dryly, flinging the 'stupid, idiotic' rock on him uncaringly. It missed him, falling a few feet in front of him.

I got up and rubbed the grass off my lower part of the body. I could feel his intense eyes at me, watching my every move. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Lost something," I muttered.

"I see," he merely replied, nodding thoughtfully. "And what did you lose particularly?"

I rolled my eyes, a strange, eerie feeling overcoming me. Why was he _that_ interested? "Well, if its really any of your damn business," I riposted, eyeing him suspiciously. "I lost my—err—most priced possession." I felt bizarre saying it.

"Which is?"

"A box."

"I see," he repeated, a glint seen in his eyes. "What does that box look like?"

I frowned, trying to remember that silly material. "Small, red with hearts printed all over it."

"I see."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence. I stared down the lake for a moment, yawning loudly. When I looked at Draco, there was this cold, knowing smile spreading across his face.

"Like this one, perhaps?" he quipped innocently, taking a box, _my box_, out of his robe. 

I gaped at him.

"H-how did you get that?" I spluttered.

Draco smiled wickedly. "Oh, I have my ways."

I glared viciously at him, feeling my whole body tremble with anger. My hands were clenched at the side of my body and my breath came down heavy and slow, trying my very best to restrain myself from attacking the evil, sexy guy that was in front of me. 

All this time I was finding that stupid box, ignoring the stinging grass cutting through my legs, the chilly air that was blowing harshly right into my thin, frail body and the _stupid, idiotic_ rock that tripped me and almost sprained my foot. 

_Yes, I was in a bad mood._

And it didn't change when Draco was still smiling that annoying smile at me. 

"Give me that back." I growled dangerously.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "But this box is too fascinating to give, you know?" he said, knowingly.

I was breathing hard, my body shaking terribly with pure fury and rage. I closed my eyes, not daring to believe this is happening. _Oh, God, what did I do?! _

"_To my ever dearest love, Ginny,_" Draco mimicked from the tree. The twitch on my eye was hard not to notice. I knew what exactly he was saying… it was the letter from Harry!  "_You don't know how much you make my day whenever I see your glorious smile… Oh Ginny, I love you more than you could ever imagine—_"

"ARGH!!!!" Before he could finish the sentence and before I realized what I was about to do, I ran up to him and attacked him. _Yes, attacked him, the arrogant and handsome Draco Malfoy. _I jumped and tackled him on the ground furiously, grabbing the hemline of his robe into my clenched hands.

I expected him to be angry. I expected him to snap or smirk angrily at me for touching at him. But _no… _To my astonishment, his eyes were twinkling with pure delight and amusement was written all over his gorgeous face. _Do I really have to say that his face is damn gorgeous?_

"Whoa, Weasley, Whoa! Settle down now," he smirked playfully at me.

It was infuriating me to death; he was playing with me. And hell, I am _not_ amusing him! 

I glowered at him. "Don't you smile at me like that!" I growled.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "And why not? You cant make me stop, can you?" he challenged, his lower part, where I sat, shifting slightly.

I felt my whole body tingle as if every nerve and every bone of my body was tickled. I gulped. "N—no." I whispered.

Draco shook his head, his adorable hair falling into his forehead gracefully. I had the urge to lean and push it away. 

"Nonsense," he said. "Pure nonsense."

"Excuse me?"

Draco blinked meaningfully at me, his hands working its way up to my waist. My body jumped slightly, making my lower body shift harder into his. But I found myself budging him harder and harder…

_Oh, God, what's happening to me!_

I stopped cold and bit my lip, looking at Draco who gazed at me intently.

"I—I have to go." I stammered and quickly got off him and started my way to the castle. Just as I was about to step down the small hill, I suddenly felt a pair of strong arms slowly encircling around my slender waist, pulling me close, taking off my robe. A body pressed against me as I saw another robe falling on the ground next to mine. I closed my eyes and leaned at his chest as I felt his warm breath in my neck.__

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Virginia Weasley?" he whispered huskily in my ears as I shivered in delight. His hands around my midriff squeezed me tightly.

"Mind your own fucking business, Draco Malfoy," I murmured back, biting my lip in damn anticipation.

I let out a soft moan as I felt his soft lips in my neck, trailing it up and down. 

"You _are_ my business, Virginia."

I opened my eyes in surprise and turned to him but as soon as I did that, his lips pressed against mine harshly. I was surprised and… I have this feeling of overwhelming bliss that I never felt with Harry. Was I supposed to resist this sweet temptation? I pushed the thought away and savored this moment. 

His hands found its way on my back and it caressed it roughly but slowly. My hands were at his neck, pulling him closer. I knew my lips were cold and I guess he noticed that too because he licked it tenderly. He started to nibble my lower lip as one of his hands explored the inside of my thin, white shirt.

He bit hard on my lower lip and I groaned in pain. "Ow!" I started to say but he took that opportunity of my opened lips and covered mine with his but of course with his tongue now. _Not bad, _I thought as I felt his clever, clever tongue stroking mine. _Not bad at all…_

And now his clever, clever hand reached down and gave my well-rounded ass a squeeze. Our lower bodies were pressing hard on each other and I knew he was feeling hard. I kissed him deeply, concentrating on our playing tongues and the fact that Draco's hand were beginning to unclasp my bra.

I pulled away. "Get this off first, will you?" I said, pointing at his shirt.

He scowled and impatiently unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it off and suddenly, with a flash, I was on the grass and he was on top of me. 

He pulled off my shirt and threw it off somewhere. As he looks back at my almost-naked body, I blushed hard. Why should I? I've done this with Harry before…

_But this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about, _A voice reminded me.

He smirked at me before leaning over, putting his hands gently on my bare stomach and kissing my neck tenderly. I was sure I heard him mutter "Nice" before doing so.

He nibbled affectionately on my neck and I put my hands on his back, pulling him closer. I let my head fell back, feeling my hair caress on my shoulder. He took this invitation as he pulled me closer, kissing my neck with much force.

He shifted hard on my lower bodies, making me moan once more. The wind blew hard and I shivered. I took my hands off his back and was about to cover my almost-nude upper body when he stopped me.

"Don't," he said softly and I ordered him, putting my hands on his lean chest, stroking it gently as he left my neck and went to my lips.

Our lips met once more and I let him do the entire job. He nibbled, bit and sucked my lip while I played with his hair. Once again, he bit hard on my lips and in return, I pulled hard on his hair.

Draco glared at me. "What the fuck did you that for?"

"What did yo_u _do that for?" I shot back accusingly.

Draco blushed which made him cute. "I—I well, I wanted to!"

"That sounds reasonable enough," I said sarcastically.

Draco grinned and leaned in. He licked the place where he bit and whispered, "Sorry."

I smiled. "Shut up and just continue." I whispered back.

~

I watched him sleep peacefully next to me and had to smile. He looked so angelic and sweet after he had been naughty. Yes, I was tired. And sleepy too. 

I knew he was disappointed… we had some unfinished business a while ago. He was about to go down on me but I kept on saying later until we were too tired to go on.  

I stood up and found my clothes near the lake. I slowly clothed myself and went over to Draco. I carefully covered him with his robe and turned away. I was halfway to the field when I thought over something. I sighed and went back to Draco.

I kissed him softly on the forehead and whispered, "Good night. Until we meet again, Malfoy."

Then I headed back to the castle, thinking about how good it felt to sleep in my bed, with the soft comforters wrapped around my body.

But I didn't have an idea that it would be the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life.

This was Malfoy after all.

And Malfoy's don't play around.

I rolled my eyes. How ridiculous. What should I be scared at?

But somehow, I wasn't completely convinced.

I shouldn't be frightened…

_Should I?_

***

Well! That was just an experiment… I just tried to write a one-shot rated R story so please, if you are kind enough to review, I would truly appreciate it! :) No flames coz I just made this story for fun. 

If you want this to have another sequel, just tell me. I'll gladly do another one for you.

Thank you! Remember to review!

Take care and God Bless.

With love,

Kryzll aka Immortal Goddess1™


	2. Harry gets suspicous

**Unstoppable Part II**

**A/N: **Oh, guys. I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a long, long time. So anyway, this is the 2nd chapter of my 3-part story. Coz you see, it's too long and I'm kind of limiting it. I hope you understand. So if you want me to continue [but of course, I _will _continue. No way I'm not gonna finish this]. Let's change it. If you want me to post the very last chapter of Unstoppable as quickly as possible, do it the simple way and just review! C= hehe. Enjoy!

--- ---

Oh God, oh God. He's coming. He's definitely coming. And he's near. I can sense it.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you in here?" Harry's voice called out, breaking the silence.

Yup… we're in the same room.

My head turned from side to side only to see complete darkness. But if there were light, I would only see the two walls of the closet. It felt like I would be compressed any minute. But I'd rather be here than to be with Harry now that I've lost my so-called most priced possession.

I gulped. But I guess he found me now. All thanks to Colin Creevey who couldn't let the moment pass that he actually helped Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, to tell him I was actually here in this deserted classroom, clamped here in this small closet. I should have known that I couldn't trust that kid.

"Ginny?" Harry called again, his footsteps slowly making his way towards the classroom.

Any minute now, I thought as I heard the door open. Oh, men. Why didn't I hide in _my _room? Why did I have to hide in this stupid room clamped here in this stupid closet surrounded by this stupid things with this stupid smelly—

There was a loud screeching sound and before I knew it, Harry's arms were around me, squeezing me. I squinted into the bright lights. I must have stayed long in that dark closet.

"Oh, Ginny, you poor thing," Harry was mumbling in my hair. Then he faced me with his concerned, cute (yeah, cute) green eyes. "Who did this to you? Who locked you in here?"

I blinked. "Uh, what?" I muttered inattentively.

"Who did this to you? Who locked you in here?" he repeated, his eyes flashed in anger.

I opened my mouth then closed it and opened it again. I have no idea what to say. I just wanna get outta here!

Harry's eyes darkened. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?" he growled.

My eyes widened. I could feel my palms get sweaty and my face turn red as a tomato. I knew I looked foolish and well, guilty but I didn't have time to care about that.

Coz he has to mention that name.

Malfoy.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

The name that brings a tingle in my spine.

And the memory of what happened that night flashed back into my mind.

It had been a week since that incident happened. Every time I come across him in the hallway, I could feel his cold, intense eyes on me. But I tried my best to ignore him. I would turn around and go the other way. I knew it was so, well… so obvious that I was avoiding him. But I didn't care. What important was that I stay as far away from him as possible.

But I guess that's not what's important to Malfoy.

It was obvious that he was trying to get close to me. It was like as if—

I gulped, as the thought brought shivered into my backbone.

It was like as if he was finishing what happened that night…

Or he might be furious when I left him lying in there…

Nah, he's a Malfoy. Malfoys hate our family. Maybe he just wanted to make fun of me or something.

Yeah, that's it. But the look on his eyes and the smirk curving in his face was different. It was making me nervous. _Really _nervous.

"Ginny!"

Harry's voice boomed loudly in my ear, bringing me back to reality.

I scowled and rubbed my ears. I shot an angry look on him. "_What?_"

Harry continued staring at me, studying me. I coughed and tried to smile. "I mean, um, what?"

"It _is _Malfoy's doing."

I blinked again. "Excuse me?"

He hugged me again, tighter this time. "Oh, Ginny. You shouldn't be frightened of him."

"_Him_? Who's _him_? Harry, what in the world are you talking about?"

He faced me, putting his hand on my face. "He did this to you. Malfoy. He locked you in this classroom. Am I right?"

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. What was I supposed to say?

"Because if I'm not," Harry went on, giving me this piercing stare. "then the only reason why you're in here is that you're

hiding. _From me._"

Oops.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Now what makes you think I would do _that_?"

He shrugged and continued giving me this penetrating gaze, unconvinced.

_Of course I was hiding from you! _I wanted to blurt out. But I couldn't. I do have a heart, after all. I'm not a tactless, inconsiderate little brat. And I guess I don't have any choice…

"Ok, ok. I admit it. Malfoy did this. I just couldn't tell you at first 'cause… well, I…" my voice trailed off as I faked a helpless shrug. But I didn't have to fake my strained smile.

Harry's face darkened. "That git! I am _going_ to kill him."

My smile faltered off a little. "No need to, Harry. Really. See? I'm all right. Positively ok," I said hastily.

"Nonsense. If I see him, I would hex him like I did on our fourth year!"

Uh-oh.

I guess now my mission is to keep Harry as far away from Malfoy as possible. Or else it would be then end of him.

Then again, it wouldn't be _that_ bad. In fact, it would be fun to see…

But no! I couldn't do that. Even if I wanted to. I can't. After all, he didn't do anything…

I shook my thoughts away as we started our way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. "So, Harry," I said, trying to get his mind off that matter. "Why'd you look for me? Do you have something to tell?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Harry said, as the portrait hole opened and he waited for me to step in before he closed it. He led me to the couch near the windowsill. Then he faced me. "Do you still have that box?" he asked eagerly.

That caught me off guard and by surprise too as I fell off the couch. "Ow!" I groaned in pain.

Harry sighed impatiently and helped me sit up again. "_Ginny_. Stop fooling around. You've been acting strange lately. Something you want to tell me? You know, your boyfriend?"

I know some girls would pay me a lot of gallons just to here the great, the noble and the handsome Harry Potter say those last two words to them. But it had a weird ring on my ears when he said it.

But I didn't have to think about that. Harry's getting suspicious and dubious.

I licked my dry lips. _Come on, Ginny. Say something. Say something so that he won't suspect…_

"Um."

Oh, great.  That would totally help cover things up. Nice going!

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

That's it, Harry. Get tired with me. Get annoyed with me. Break up with me!!!

What was I thinking? A month ago, I felt like bursting with joy when he finally asked me out. But now, I'm wishing that he would break up with me?

Maybe Ron was right.

Maybe I _am _mental.

I looked at Harry and smiled. "I'm sorry for acting weird these days, Harry. It's just that… well…"

Harry smiled back, his face strained. "It's ok. I guess you feel pressured. We all do."

I exhaled, relieved. "Yup. Pressured. Big time. Haha."

"So, where's the box?"

I coughed. "Uh, box? What box?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Ginny."

"Actually, nope. Don't have any idea what you're talking about. Nope. Not an idea."

Harry frowned. "You know, the box? You're box. Our box. The box I gave you where you keep my letters."

I let out a laugh that sounded like a guffaw. "Oh. That box? Of course that box! Hahahaha. Yes, I still have it."

Harry beamed. "Good. Where is it?"

My smile went off like a light bulb. "Um, the box?"

"Yes. Where is it?"

"Um. Well, I… uh, why?"

"Because," Harry replied, clearly exhausted. "I need it. I've got this beautiful golden box to replace it with. So give it to me."

"NO!" I shouted.

Oops. __

Harry cocked his head, looking puzzled at my sudden reaction.

"I mean, no. No need to. I love that box the way it is, really. You don't need to bother getting a new one…"

Harry's face fell. "But Ginny," he almost whined. "I already brought you a new one. Just for you. I thought you'll like it somehow…"

I bit my lip. "Um, well… couldn't you just, like, return it or give it to somebody else?"

"_No._"

"Oh…"

Harry looked up at me. "Look, Ginny, I gave you that box so I have a right to replace it whenever I want."

Darn it, he's right! 

"…but if you really, _really_ liked that old box, then you could keep it," he continued.

I wanted to snort. _As if._

I took a deep breath.

"Well-you-see-I-can't-I-really-can't-so-now-I-have-to-go-to-sleep-good-night!" I stood up and was about to go away when Harry grabbed my elbows. "Not. So. Fast."

_Damn._

I didn't exactly plan it to work. But it was a good attempt.

He pulled me next to him. "And why not? Why can't you give me the box?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Coz its up there. In my room. With my things."

He gave me a pointed look. "Then you can go and get it. I'll wait here."

Shoot! Won't you ever give up? 

"I mean, it's not with me."

Harry's face clouded with confusion and disappointment. "What do you mean its not?"

I looked down and played with a loose thread in my robe. "Uh, well, you see…"

Harry gave me an accusing look.

"Don't tell me you lost it?"

I gulped. "No! Of course not."

"Then _where_ is it?"

"It's at… McGonagall's classroom. I, uh, left it there."

I took one last look at Harry's face and almost regretted saying that. I could tell he was really upset.

"But don't worry," I went on. "I'd get it as soon as Filch opened it tomorrow morning," I assured him.

I WILL?! 

"You will?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

"I guess," I said lamely, smiling weakly.

I just have to commit, do I?

Now what?

I couldn't let my promise be broken. I'm not like that. I made a promise.

And the only way to get that stupid box is…

I cringed.

…is to do business with the clever and devious Draco Malfoy.

Oh men.

--- ---

I woke up early the next morning. It was Saturday and I'm pretty sure Harry would go to the Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. I didn't know if Malfoy was awake this early but I wouldn't know till I find out.

I changed into my robes and slowly, quietly walked out of our dormitory, down the staircase and out the portrait hole.

I began to walk towards the Great Hall, still thinking what to do.

Only a few people were awake, eating their breakfast slowly. I was amazed that some were up this early. I went over the Gryffindor table were only six to seven people were sitting and took a seat at the corner.

I looked up. Dumbledore and the other professors were eating quietly. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes traveled down and met mine. I smiled slightly and he nodded in response.

I licked my dry lips. Should I eat? I yawned and put my head down between my arms. The fresh and scrumptious aroma tickled my nostrils. I groaned and stifled a yawn.

My head snapped up and I rubbed my eyes. _Come on, wake up… _

I looked around and my eyes traveled to the Slytherin table.

And a pair of cold, gleaming eyes was looking right at me.

Malfoy was sitting comfortably there, drinking coffee, never taking his piercing eyes off me.

He was there all along!!! And I could tell he was watching me since I've stepped foot on the Great Hall.

I stared at him and shifted awkwardly at my sit.

He raised his eyebrows at me and sipped from his cup.

I frowned and looked down, but I could still feel his eyes searching me. I looked up again to meet his eyes.

His eyes twinkled and gave me a pointed look.

I felt my stomach gave a lurch as I get his meaning.

I guess he hasn't forgotten about The Incident too. Is he fuming? I don't think so. He's got this amused look on his face.

I felt my face get hot with discomfiture. And he smirked in satisfaction and drank from his cup in a very mature way, his blonde hair falling lightly on his forehead.

I looked down at the table. _You have got to do this! _It wouldn't hurt to do a business with a dangerously attractive guy. Right?

I took a deep breath. It's now or never.

I raised my head ready to meet his eyes but stopped.

Malfoy wasn't there anymore.

I sighed.

He just had to make this hard, hadn't he?

_Fine._

I stood up and walked towards the Entrance Hall. I looked from left to right. But there was no sign of humanity.

Then I heard a swooshing sound that meant it was Malfoy's robe.

I ran towards the sound. I caught after him, as he was about to turn in the corner. His back was straight but I knew he knew that I was following him. I walked quickly when his back disappeared.

I wanted to walk the other way instead but I've gone this far. And I couldn't give Malfoy the satisfaction that I backed out.

And besides, he _has_ the box. He could do whatever he wants as long as he held it as his possession. 

My eyes widened in fear.

He could let his fellow Slytherins read Harry's letters to me! 

Oh God, oh God.

I increased my pace and within a matter of seconds, I turned at the corner.

Malfoy was leaning at the wall, arms folded, one eyebrows raised in a very sexy way and he was smirking at me.

"About time, Weasley," he drawled as the glint of his eyes twinkled dangerously. "About time…"

Oh, men. What had I gotten myself into?

--- ---

Yay, finally. But it doesn't end here! Nope. The last chapter is coming… please be patient and I would really be grateful if you'll review.

That's it for now! Take care.

Love,

Kryzll :)

**Remember to Review.**


	3. The glint in his eyes

**UNSTOPPABLE PART III**

**A/N****: **Ok, so sadly, this is the last chapter of Unstoppable. I like to thank all of you guys who reviewed this story, I really appreciated it. I love you guys! blows kisses Now I hope you'll love the last chapter, I worked hard for it. Have a good time reading! :)

---

"Thought you'd never come."

Malfoy's drawling voice brought a chill in my spine. I walked up to him, my legs shaking.

"Where is it?" I asked, forcing myself to look at his storm-colored, cold eyes.

He tilted his head. "Where's what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, _Malfoy_."

His eyes were glinting with enjoyment. "No, I don't."

Oh, how I want to hit that gorgeous face of his.

"Don't play games with me, you insufferable git!" I merely shouted in anger.

"I'm not," he said innocently.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the itching temptation that was building up inside me of beating the hell out of him.

"The box, Malfoy. Where is the box?" I asked, pronouncing each word clearly and slowly.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he said, casually brushing some blonde strands that were falling on his eyes.

_Now that was cute, _I couldn't help saying to myself.

I realized what I've just said and mentally slapped my forehead.

FOCUS, Virginia. **FOCUS!**

"For the last time, Malfoy, where the hell is the box?" I asked, exasperatingly.

Malfoy just shrugged.

That's it.

That touched my nerves. I practically charged towards him and was about to tackle him but he was way too fast for me. He grabbed my arms and pushed me to the wall. I closed my eyes in pain and started seeing stars.

When I opened them again, his cold eyes were the first thing I saw. Our faces were inches apart and his body was pressed against mine. He was holding each of my arms at my side.

_I was trapped._

I started squirming. "Let go of me, Malfoy!"

He smirked in pleasure and pressed his body harder. "You know, squirming in defense actually turns me on."

I immediately stopped squirming.

I looked down as his face came closer. I could feel his warm breath in my face. "Just give me the box, Malfoy." My voice was quivering.

His lips touched my ears. "What box?" he whispered, tickling my ears.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I couldn't help it. His soft lips was slowly trailing down to my neck.

"The box… The one I lost _that night_," I said softly.

My breathing became swift as he started nibbling my neck.

"That night? Don't remember what night you're talking about," he mumbled huskily between kisses.

"Stop…" I whispered as his lips kissed its way lower. We were in the middle of the hallway for cripes sake! "Stop it, Malfoy."

He stopped, his lips inches from my right breast. He faced me, his eyes fierce.

"Oh, that box. Of course I remember that box," he said derisively.

"Good. Where is it then?" I asked.

He was about to speak when an angry voice came up suddenly.

"What the hell! Let go of her, Malfoy!"

He released me and stepped back. We turned and saw Harry and Ron standing at the end of the corridor, both red in the face.

I glanced at Malfoy. There was another glint in his eyes as he smirked one last time before walking away.

"You alright, Gin?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked up to me.

No.

No, I wasn't.

The business was still undone.

---

That night I decided to go outside for fresh air. I excused myself on dinner and lied, saying I'll be going to the Library. Harry insisted that he should come with me but thankfully, Ron came up with the subject of Quidditch that he got distracted and didn't notice when I sneaked away.

When I reached the Quidditch Field, I closed my eyes and let the cold air blow softly on my face. I started to walk, unaware where I was going. I suddenly tripped over something hard and fell on my face.

I turned and saw what tripped my face.

I gritted my teeth. "I'll get you someday you stupid, idiotic rock!!" I snarled, glowering at it.

I heard a chuckle. "Still talking to the same old rock, Weasley?"

I froze and looked up. Malfoy was leaning against the same tree, not wearing his robes. His arms were folded in a masculine way, his eyes dancing with amusement. I couldn't help staring at his well-built chest visible on the black shirt that he's wearing. He was so hot...

I looked back at his eyes. He cocked his eyebrows and sneered. "Saw anything you like?"

I gulped and didn't reply. I felt my face get hot.

He started walking towards me until he was beside me, looking down at my helpless figure.

Then he stepped over me and sat down at my lower body. Oh, shit…

"Get off me." I glared at him.

He pinned my arms over my head. I squirmed. "Get – off!"

He chuckled once again. "What did I say about squirming, Weasley?"

Before I could say anything in response, his lips crashed down on mine harshly. My eyes widened as I began to trash underneath him in attempt. He tried to get my lips apart with his tongue.

Finally, I stopped struggling. It took me another second or two before I started to return his kiss. I felt him smile in my lips and kissed me harder. I kissed him just as fiercely as I opened my mouth, inviting his tongue. Our tongues played for a while when he broke away and kissed his way to my neck. I moaned in pleasure as he sucked my skin then blew it, making me shiver in delight.

He let go of my hands and it automatically went to his hair.

He started to undress me, starting with my robes. I helped him do it as I raised my body and threw off my robe. He took off my thin, white shirt and I lay down on the grass, letting him explore my upper body with his lips.

He stopped. I opened my eyes and saw him took off his shirt, throwing it aside. I bit my lip at the sight of his muscular body. Our eyes locked for a second and saw lust in each other's eyes. Then he bent down and continued kissing my neck, nibbling it. He went back to my lips and bit my lower lip hard. I groaned and pulled his hair.

"Ouch," we both groaned softly.

My hands explored his soft skin, rubbing his back. He reached behind me and unhooked the lock of my black, laced bra. He tossed it away in the grass.

His left hand began to massage my left breast as he took the other one with his mouth. I did a sharp intake of breath when his tongue flicked harshly over my nipple.

Moments later, we broke apart. He looked at me before kissing me fiercely one last time. Then he stood and started dressing up, picking his clothes from the ground.

He began to walk away when I called out,

"Malfoy, where the fuck is my box?"

He turned around and I saw another glint in his eyes. He smirked.

"It was with you all along, you little weasel. I put it in you robes _that night._"

With that, he walked away as I watched his silhouette disappear in the darkness of the night.

Unbelievable.

Plain unbelievable.

It was with me all along.

How come I didn't know?

But then again, I'm glad that I didn't.

Because if I did, then I wouldn't have a reason to see him or a chance to be touched by him again.

I stood up and began dressing up. On my way down the hill, I picked up the stupid, idiotic rock from the ground and gave it a big kiss.

Boy, was I glad it was there.

---

The next morning, when I already freshened up, I decided to go to the robe I used last week [which I haven't cleaned up yet] and put my hand inside the pocket and searched for the box. I pulled it out and sighed in relief.

After all this…

Minutes later, I met up with Harry on the hallway. I handed him the box.

"Here, Harry. You're looking for this, right? I looked for it just for you," I _half _lied.

Harry's face looked troubled.

I stared up at him. "What? What's the matter?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "Actually, I forgot to tell you yesterday but, well… I don't exactly need it anymore…"

My mouth hanged open.

"WHAT!"

No… this could not be happening.

Harry grinned guiltily at me. "Sorry, Gin. The box that was supposed to replace that was already bought."

I couldn't answer him. I breathed hard, feeling myself get hot all over.

But then the memories of what happened last night flashed on my mind.

Hmm…

I smiled at him. "It's alright, Harry. No problem."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Really," I said.

I could dance right then and there.

At least I wouldn't worry about this stupid box anymore!

When I was at the Great Hall, I sat down beside Hermione.

"Gin, may I have some of the sugarquills? Mom brought you a whole pack of them, didn't she?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him. "What do you need sugarquills for?" she asked.

"Divination," Ron said shortly.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval but didn't said anything.

"So, could I have some?" Ron asked.

"Sure," I said.

I searched for my sugarquills in the small bag I brought with me. But I couldn't find it. I pushed all my books and parchments out of the way but still nothing.

"Where is it?" I asked myself out loud.

Ron looked confused. "But you always have it everyday!"

"I know! I just don't know where it is…"

I stopped as realization hit me.

A smile had crept across my face slowly.

My eyes turned to look at the Slytherin table. Hah.

Just as I thought!

The glint of his cold, gray eyes were twinkling dangerously again. He smirked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him and tilted my head skeptically. He casually folded his arms and continued smirking.

Ron spoke up. "_Gin_, where are the sugarquills?" he asked edgily.

I turned to look at him, breaking the eye contact with Malfoy.

"Don't worry, Ron. I think I know where it is. I'll give it to you tomorrow morning."

_After a little trip to the Quidditch Field, _I added quietly to myself, smiling naughtily.

I put my hand inside my pocket and felt the smooth, hard surface of the rock.

Something tells me there's more stupid, idiotic rocks that'll come across my way.

Hah.

---

**THE END.**

****

---

Yes, the series has ended. But I still hope you review the last chapter. If you have time, read some of my D/G stories if you want. c",) I love all my reviewers!

**Remember to leave a review for the final chapter.**

****

Lots and lots of love,

Kryzll


End file.
